creeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Creeper
Creeper Creepers are one of the most unique and iconic hostile mobsfound in Minecraft. A creeper can easily be recognized by its tall vertical structure (roughly the size of a player), green, pixelated skin, and four legs. It is one of the most dangerous enemies in the game, as it is not affected by sunlight (but it can despawn after a while), which makes it a constant threat as it silently roams the map, searching for a player to explode upon. It should be noted, however, that most creepers do despawn during the day, along with spiders. It is often used as the game's mascot by Mojang. Origin The creeper was created by accident by Notch, the creator of Minecraft. While Notch was trying to create the first ever passive mob, the pig, the code went wrong, and he accidentally swapped the height and length. As a result, he got a tall, slim being with the face and torso in the shape of a player instead of a pig. With no arms and 4 stubby legs, this creature became known as the creeper, a mob that when provoked or within distance of player blows up. It has earned Minecraft billions in marketing, and it is one of the most recognizable Minecraft mobs and characters, another example being Steve. Behavior A creeper who has found a player will chase down that player until the distance between them is only a few blocks. It should be noted that creepers tend to walk to the right of a player. The creeper makes use of a suicide-bomb attack involving getting within close proximity of a player (usually 2–3 blocks) before exploding. A player's only warning to when the creeper is about to explode is by a very distinctive hiss, as well as the swelling and flashing of the creeper itself, which starts about 1–2 seconds prior to the explosion. If a player tries moving away when a creeper is hissing, it will cancel the detonation; however, the harder the difficulty, the further away a player has to get. It takes three full seconds for the creeper to detonate. After it explodes, it will leave a large crater in the ground. The size of this crater is solely dependent on what the terrain is made from. Typically, a hole in the topsoil is created. However, they can be powerful enough to destroy stone. A creeper's explosion won't create a crater if the creeper is in a water source, but it can still damage nearby mobs. When a creeper is killed by an arrow shot by a skeleton, it will drop a random music disc, which can be played in a jukebox. It doesn't matter what dealt most of the damage, as long as the last blow was the arrow of a skeleton. Creepers cannot use doors, but they can climb ladders and vines, unlike other hostile mobs and despite being armless. If a creeper has been inflicted with a status effect, it will leave that effect behind on the ground, similar to lingering potions. Creeper drop 0-2 gunpowder, which is used to craft TNT, but only when killed by damage. If you let a Creeper explode before you can kill it, it'll drop nothing.